


Real Girls

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Gamora, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You still bleed. You are real, sister.”





	Real Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Gamora/Nebula - bite.
> 
> **Minor backstory spoilers for _GotG vol.2_**.

When they used to fight, they fought to _kill_ , to tear one another apart until Father told them to stop. And when Nebula inevitably lost, she’d return to their sleeping quarters later with another part of her missing—an eye, a hand, a lung. Another little bit of her mechanized and made into a weapon.

Gamora used to have the audacity to be jealous. Now she’s just _sad_ —sad that there is no way for Nebula to get those parts back.

Now, when they couple furiously in the darkness of the Milano or in a hollowed-out rented room on some backwater planet, Nebula slaps Gamora’s hands away when they seek any of her non-organic parts, any part that is cold instead of flesh-warm. Gamora worships the heat of her breasts, the slope of her neck, the slick parting of her legs.

“You are so beautiful,” Nebula spits, the words more like an insult than a praise. “Always so perfect.” She trails sharp nails down Gamora’s sides, kisses her messy and hard. “And I am hardly even real.”

“Hush,” Gamora chides. She holds Nebula close, tugs their bodies together into they can find a rutting rhythm. She fixes her mouth to the hollow of Nebula neck and bites down, sucking at the skin until a deep purple bruise blossoms on blue flesh. “You still bleed. You are real, sister.”

Nebula gasps, baring her throat more, begging for sharper teeth. “Then _make_ me bleed,” she gasps, shoving Gamora down onto the bed.


End file.
